Break
by unwritten96
Summary: Just when things are finally going back to normal in Fells Church, Bonnie unknowingly steps right into the path of yet another enemy. She needs all the help she can get. Except she has none. Oh, and fighting her feelings for Damon doesn't help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Let's just say, I wanted to read a Bamon fic, but couldn't find one that was the way I liked it, so I thought why not write my own story? So, here it is:**

**Oh, this story is set after Midnight- everyone's safe and back in Fells Church.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie POV:<strong>

It felt _good_ to be able to walk around without constantly looking behind her back in paranoia. She had almost forgotten the feeling given the circumstances of the past year.

Bonnie walked around in the heart of her mediocre town without a sense of purpose. She looked inside the shops of the newly renovated store windows and smiled. A lot had changed since they had defeated Obasan, the evil old hag of a kitsune. That bitch had destroyed nearly all of Fells Church, although the residents of the town thought it was a tornado that was responsible for the damage, thanks to the Guardians, who also had everyone believe that Elena only had _near-_ death experience and had only been in a coma for the last couple of months. Now Elena was 'better' and could also go out without having people screaming '_GHOST!_' in her face.

By the way, Damon was also back, _thank god_. Somehow a lot of Power from the big star ball had dripped and been absorbed by Damon's body, which had helped revive him. From there, it was just a matter of time before he managed to contact Bonnie and they all rushed back to place they had vowed never to return and brought him back.

All that had been a month ago.

Now, well, now there was nothing new. Now, Fells Church was back to the same old boring place it used to be. And Bonnie was happy with that.

Bonnie entered a store without really pausing to look at where she was going. It turned out to be a book store. 'Well why not?' she thought, 'maybe I could do with some reading'.

While looking through some books in the realistic fiction genre (she _really_ didn't want any fantasy right now), Bonnie noticed a guy staring at her from the other aisle. He was really gorgeous. Maybe even Damon (or Stefan) gorgeous. Pretending not to notice, Bonnie hid her face behind a book and smiled slightly.

He was around 20 years old. He was lean and tall. And from what Bonnie could see from this distance, his eyes were blue, very blue- like the color of liquid sapphire. He had on a navy blue, v-necked shirt, black pants, and black boots. His hair was a soft, wavy black, so soft that it made her want to touch it.

She felt strangely attracted to him. Maybe it was because of that or because he was just way too attractive to pass, Bonnie found herself putting her book back on the shelf and walking towards him. When she was close enough, she asked casually, "Are you lost?" Because he wasn't really _doing_ anything, just looking blankly at all the books.  
>"Not really. But I'd be more than happy to be, if you said you'd show me around" he replied playfully. She blushed.<br>"Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around before" she said.  
>"Actually, I am. I just moved here two weeks ago"<br>She was seriously starting to get lost in his mesmerizing eyes when her darn phone buzzed in her pocket. She sort of jumped and grabbed it out of her pocket and saw it was Elena calling. "Excuse me," she mumbled and turned away to talk to her friend.  
>"Hey Elena," she said not too happily.<br>"Bonnie, I need you to come home _right_ now," came Elena's frantic reply  
>"Home as in my house, your house or the Boarding house?"<br>"Of course my house, silly! Come as fast you can. Aunt Judith is being, ugh, just come here now!"  
>"Now? But-"<br>"Now! Run!" Elena hung up.

Bonnie sighed and turned back to the guy and smiled a little apologetically. "I have to leave now, but it was great meeting you,"  
>"Nice to meet you too" he said, "I guess I should get going too." He smiled and Bonnie just about melted right there.<br>She was literally staring dazedly at his back while he walked away from her. Her phone vibrated again. She had a text from Elena. She read it while mentally cursing herself for acting like a complete ditsy idiot and not even asking his name.

Her text read- _Where the hell are you? Hurry!  
><em>The girl truly had no patience. Or sense of timing.

Bonnie jogged to her new, green Ford Fiesta (a gift from her parents on the occasion of her graduating high school), and drove speedily to Elena's house.

When she reached and rang the doorbell, it was Elena who opened the door almost immediately. Not surprisingly, she had an extremely sour face. Aunt Judith was sitting on the couch with a not so happy expression either. Her eyes narrowed when they fell on Bonnie.  
>"Uh, what's going on?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows and asked, wondering why the <em>hell<em> Elena had dragged her into this. She wasn't especially good with angry adults.  
>"Go on Elena, tell her" Aunt Judith said dryly.<br>"I will," Elena told her through gritted teeth. She turned to Bonnie and said, "Well you see, Aunt Judith doesn't want me to see Stefan anymore- he's not 'right' for me and all that crap. So I want _you_ tell her just how wrong she is".  
>Bonnie looked awkwardly from her friend to her aunt, trying to think of something to say. "Um, well, Ms. Gilbert, Stefan's great," was her bright response. Elena gave her a disbelieving 'look'. Bonnie tried to elaborate, "I don't know why you would think he's not. He's just about the nicest guy I've ever met. And he's really sweet and good to Elena."<br>"If he's so sweet and _good_ then why didn't he ever come and visit Elena in the hospital? Why is he interested in her again now that she's herself again?" Aunt Judith asked a little angrily.  
><em>What is she talking about? What hospital? Oh, wait. It's the Guardians. <em>Clearly their job had left some holes. From the corner where she stood, Elena sighed loudly.  
>"But you're wrong. Stefan <em>did<em> visit her. Just not when you were around. If you try hard, you'll probably remember seeing him around." Bonnie made eye contact with the frowning woman and tried to channel some of her Power into the lady. She imagined Aunt Judith was a strip of plastic and imagined she was literally _bending_ the piece of plastic to match with her own perspective.  
>"That's right…He <em>was<em> there. I remember now" Aunt Judith said uncertainly. But the longer she looked into Bonnie's steady gaze, the more her hesitation wore off.

Aunt Judith suddenly blinked and turned to Elena with a stern look, "Alright. If Bonnie says he's good, he might be okay. You can go see him, but remember, if you stay out later than ten, you know what's coming for you." She got up and left to go upstairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Elena grabbed Bonnie and hissed, "Did you seriously just _Influence_ her?"  
>"Um, I guess. Mrs. Flowers taught me how to. I just never tried it before though. Sorry." Bonnie said.<br>"_Sorry? _Dude, that was brilliant! Let's go!" She pulled Bonnie to the door again.  
>"Where?"<br>"Boarding House, duh!"

On the drive to the Boarding House, Bonnie and Elena talked about normal things. She contemplated telling Elena about the guy from the bookstore, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make herself talk about it. It was like her mind was forcing her own mind to shut up. It didn't even make any sense.  
>From the corner of her eyes, she saw an eagle soar above her car. She thought it had blue eyes.<p>

'_Maybe I'm going crazy'_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda boring, but I PROMISE it's gonna get juicier.<br>REVIEWS PLZ?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And, for the record, I AM going to build Damon and Bonnie's relationship (Damon _thinks_ he's still in love with Elena)**

**So here it is!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they neared the Boarding House, Elena leaped out of the <em>moving<em> car and ran to the door where she was greeted with a bear hug from a grinning Stefan. He saw Bonnie's shocked face and smiled at her as well.  
>Bonnie smiled back as soon as she got over her Oh-my-god-thank-god-I-wasn't-driving-too-fast and I'm-going-to-kill-Elena moment. She took her sweet time and drove her car to the garage. Then she got out and inspected the damage, if any, to her car, as she had swerved violently when Elena got out. Making sure her car had no harm; she affectionately patted the hood and turned.<p>

Only to smack right into Damon.  
>She took two steps back until her back was pressed against her car.<p>

"Uh, hey Damon," she said. She tried to ignore the way her heart was fluttering in her chest because clearly, he was still in love with Elena.  
>Damon only smirked in response. 'Could he hear her heartbeat? Or her thoughts?' she thought. Clearly not, because Damon frowned and she felt a tugging sensation in her mind. He was trying to penetrate her mind block. 'Ha! Good luck with that.' This time she smirked.<br>Just then did she realize just how _close_ they were. Damon had come closer and now their bodies were barely five inches apart. She could feel his cool breath on her face. Daringly she moved her eyes to his face. He was beautiful. His lips were perfectly molded, his cheekbones defined, and his eyes…his eyes were endless. The more she looked at him the more her hand itched to touch his face. To memorize the planes of his cheeks. To erase the hard lines of his past. To fall into his eyes and never come back. He was _really_ close now. Bonnie knew he could close the small distance between them if he wanted. She _wanted_ him to do it. She wanted to reach up and-

"Bonnie! Are you in the garage?" Elena was calling out from the front of the house.  
>The moment was gone. Bonnie hastily moved away from Damon, her heart beating wildly. She felt guilty, even though she knew she hadn't done anything. 'Still,' some part of her said, 'anything could have happened.' But then she remembered that it was <em>Damon<em>. He didn't care about her. She knew he was just playing with her. Or better yet, trying to make Elena jealous or something. She didn't know whether that made her feel hurt or angry. She decided on the latter. She didn't make eye contact with Damon.

"I'm coming Elena!" She called out, her voice more shaky that she wanted it to be. She stomped out of the garage without looking at Damon again.

At the front of the house Elena looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."  
>"I'm fine, don't worry. Let's go in. I'm starving." With that, Bonnie walked up the steps and entered the Boarding House.<p>

Inside, once Bonnie had raided some of Mrs. Flower's delicious cookies from the kitchen, and plopped herself on the comfortable couch, Elena made calls. She called Meredith, who was currently on her way and then she called Matt, but he was out with his new girlfriend. Bonnie frowned; she was still hurt that Matt hadn't ever asked her out. Seriously was she _that_ bad? Although, truthfully she didn't really care all that much, he'd been just a little crush.

Damon walked into the room, "Morning ladies" he said. He nodded at Stefan, and then flashed a smirk at Elena. That manipulative, mind playing jerk. He never even glanced at Bonnie's direction. Bonnie told herself she would stay as far away from him as possible. Damon's entrance had caused Elena's posture to stiffen slightly and Stefan go eerily quiet. The tension hung heavily in the air.

Thankfully, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Bonnie leaped out of seat and rushed to the door, any reason to get out of there was good enough for her. It was Meredith.  
>"Hey Meredith!" Even to her own ears, she sounded painfully bright and cheery.<br>"Hi Bonnie. What's up?"  
>"I dunno. Elena does. She has some secret she wouldn't share until you got here"<p>

When they reached the living room, Meredith raised her eyebrows at Elena and asked, "So, what's the big secret?" If she felt the tension in the room, she didn't comment on it.  
>Elena rolled her eyes, "It's not a <em>secret<em>. It's this masquerade ball thing."  
>"You mean with masks and dancing?" Bonnie was grinning now, genuinely excited.<br>"Yup. And it's themed. The flyer said 'Tempt the devil'" Elena was smiling too now.  
>"Oooh. Sounds like fun," Bonnie said.<br>"What's it for?" Meredith asked.  
>"Um, I don't really know. But the whole town's invited. Its two days from now at midnight. And we're <em>all<em> going" Elena said turning to the boys who had been whispering their own little conversation.  
>Stefan looked up, "Sure."<br>Elena looked at Damon who stood up and said, "Yeah, whatever. I'll be there. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get some lunch," he winked at Stefan, who made a sour expression, and walked out of the room.  
>"It's masked! Be there Friday at midnight!" Elena called out after him. The front door clicked shut.<br>After a moment Stefan got up too and said, "I think I'll go hunting."

"What do we do now?" Bonnie asked after Stefan left, putting her feet up on the couch.  
>"We could go to the movies," Meredith suggested.<br>"Nahh, nothing good's showing" Bonnie said. She looked at Elena and instantly became worried as Elena was staring at where Stefan had left with a broken expression. "Elena, what's wrong?"  
>"Stefan hates me. He thinks I'm in love with Damon," A tear slipped out of Elena's eye.<br>Bonnie didn't know what to say. Finally Meredith asked, "Are you?"  
>Elena looked at Meredith for a long time. She finally shook her head, "I don't think so."<br>"Then let's leave it at that. If Stefan really loves you he'll see the truth. If not, well, maybe your aunt's right," Bonnie said before Meredith could get a word in.  
>Elena finally cracked a smile, "Who made you the expert?"<br>"Girl, _please._ I'm so good I could publish a book" Bonnie said, pretending to be offended.  
>Both Elena and Meredith rolled their eyes at that.<p>

After that, their conversation gradually turned to the masquerade ball and pretty soon they were all excitedly talking about what they were going to wear to the occasion.

Sometime during their conversation Bonnie got up and shut the windows. She had that paranoid feeling of being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter's the masquerade itself :)<br>Reviews? Pretty please?**

**Oh, and because you guys are awesome, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter :))**

He was so _beautiful_. Even in the dark, his eyes never lost their powerful color. She was very aware of his warm hands on her waist and his perfectly carved chest so close to her own. Her heart was pounding with the sheer pleasure of just _being. _Her eyes went back up to his face and she noticed he was looking at her. At her lips. With a hungry expression. On an impulse, she leaned up and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Now REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I know I haven't updated in a pretty long time and that's because I had like tons of finals! But I'm sure as soon as school closes for the summer I'll be updating a lot more :)**

**So here's that chapter:**

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror and could not believe her eyes. Who <em>was<em> that?  
>That girl in the mirror was beautiful, and <em>sexy.<em> The two things Bonnie McCullough definitely wasn't. Or at least she thought she wasn't. Really, Elena and Meredith seriously knew how to work wonders.  
>She had on some light makeup, with black and silver lined eyes, and dark, blood red lipstick. And this time instead of trying to straighten her hair, Meredith had had Bonnie work with it. Her dark red curls now hung loose around her bare shoulders, looking soft and fresh.<br>She was wearing a long, black dress made up of a material that clung to every curve of her body; shimmering every time it caught the light whenever she moved. It was almost strapless; except for the shiny diamonds embedded on a long strip of cloth that attached the dress from the top of the bust of the dress to her neck where it formed a ring around her neck, holding up the dress. Her back though, was definitely the most daring thing she had ever worn. It was completely backless.  
>Paired with an elegant looking black masquerade mask, long, dangling diamond earrings, and black, moderately high pumps, Bonnie looked like she belonged on a runway, not in a teenage girls' messy bedroom.<br>Standing next to her, Elena was grinning and also examining herself, while Meredith put some final touches on her hair.  
>They both looked beautiful. Elena had on a deep red, short, strapless silk dress that emphasized her long longs. She had on a pair of daring red heels, red mask and lipstick to match.<br>Meredith on the other hand, had chosen a long satin dress, in her favorite color- violet. It had a deep v-neck, and while Bonnie's clung to her body, Meredith's dress flowed around her gracefully every time she walked in her black heels. Her mask too matched with her dress of course.  
>A car honked outside Elena's bedroom window. Elena ran to the window looked out, turned back around, and squealed.<br>"It's Stefan! Quick, do I look okay? Am I missing anything? Any final touches?"  
>"You look great Elena," Bonnie said, grinning, "Go! We'll follow you guys in my car." She ushered her friend out the door.<br>It was a few minutes before they heard Stefan's Porsche drive away. Meredith turned to Bonnie, "Ready?"  
>"Of course!" Bonnie was already moving to the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>The ball was <em>huge<em>. Everyone Bonnie had ever known was there. At least everyone she knew in her age group. She had right away spotted Elena dancing with Stefan on the dance floor. She couldn't see Damon anywhere. As soon as she thought of him, Bonnie mentally smacked herself. She _had_ to stop thinking about him! She would _not_ pine after him like the silly little idiot she had been. She _would_ act mature.

They had been there for less than ten minutes and Meredith had already been asked to dance by this guy they knew from high school. Bonnie was talking to a friend when she spotted _him_. Actually he had spotted her, since he was heading straight towards her. Her friend gave her a 'look' and excused herself, smiling slightly.  
>"Ahh…there you are. My almost-savior from the bookstore. I was hoping I'd run into you again," he said.<br>"That's weird. I was hoping the same thing too," Bonnie said a little flirtatiously.  
>His smile brightened, "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.<br>"I'd love to," she said, placing her hand in his. Like an old school gentle man, he kissed it, before leading her to the dance floor.  
>Somehow as soon as they reached it, a slow dance came on. The lights dimmed and all around them couples were wrapped in their own bubbles, caught in the beauty of the moment.<br>He placed his hands around Bonnie's waist and pulled her close. She could feel his breath on her neck as they swayed to the music.  
>"You know, I never asked you your name" her words came out a little breathless. He was literally intoxicating.<br>"Rhys."  
>"Huh?" she responded lamely. She was having trouble hearing him over the pounding of her own heart.<br>"Rhys. My name is Rhys," she could hear the smile on his voice. He was probably thinking about what a stupid girl she was.  
>She leaned back a little trying to see his expression.<br>He was so _beautiful_. Even in the dark, his eyes never lost their powerful, piercing blue color. Suddenly, she was very aware of his warm hands on her waist and his perfectly carved chest so close to her own. Her heart was pounding with the sheer pleasure of just being _close_ to him_._Her eyes went back up to his face and she noticed he was looking at her. Not with the smirk she had expected. He was looking at her lips. With a hungry expression. On an impulse, she leaned up and closed the distance between their lips.

His lips were smooth, and little hesitant on hers for the first few seconds. Then it was as if he was attacking her. His hands pulled her even closer to him, pressing her slight body tightly against his hard, lean one. His lips crushed hers ferociously. She felt his teeth snag her lips a little painfully, drawing blood, but she just couldn't seem to move. She kept kissing him, and she heard a growl of pleasure somewhere deep in Rhys's throat. What had started as a perfectly innocent peck on the lips was taking a turn towards highly inappropriate.  
>Their hot make out session was interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind them.<p>

Bonnie jumped and leaned back, without much success (Rhys's hands were still wound tightly around her). It was Meredith.  
>"I need to talk to you Bonnie," Meredith voice and face were expressionless. She glanced at Rhys and with a not so polite voice said, "<em>Alone<em>."  
>Rhys rolled his eyes, <em>'Later beautiful.'<em> Never losing eye contact with her, he released Bonnie, who again stood there, dazed and mesmerized. Rhys winked at Meredith and walked off in the other direction. It wasn't until hours later did Bonnie realize that he had spoken telepathically to her.

For the moment Bonnie let Meredith drag her to the far corner of the room. Then she wrenched her arm free of Meredith's grip and turned angrily to her friend, "What the _hell_ Meredith?"  
>"You're asking me? Bonnie, do you even know who that is?"<br>"Why did you interrupt us like that?" Bonnie was still seething.  
>"Because he's a complete stranger!"<br>"No, he's not. He's Rhys." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.  
>"Yeah? You wanna try that after you hear what people are saying about him?"<br>Bonnie stared at her _friend_ with distaste. After a few seconds she realized why Meredith was acting this way, "You're jealous."  
>"<em>What?<em>"  
>"You heard me. You're just jealous. You just don't want me to be with someone else because your boyfriend isn't here. Hell, you don't even know <em>where<em> he is exactly. How do you know he's not been cheating on you all along? Hmm? For all you know he could be going out with a different girl every night, and not thinking _twice_ about you."  
>There was a long silence from Meredith.<br>"I- I can't believe you just said that," Meredith said quietly, with the most hurt expression Bonnie had ever seen on her. She walked away, hiding her face before Bonnie could see the tears she knew were in Meredith's eyes.  
>Bonnie didn't care she had been cruel to Meredith. She had deserved it. She had no <em>right<em> to barge in on her and Rhys like that. Jeez. She was such a selfish, jealous…_bitch._ Bonnie stomped out of the ballroom into the cool breezy night. Fresh air. That would ease her anger.

Outside, Bonnie trudged over to sit on the bench by the lake. She tried breathing deeply, trying to get her control back. She had never been this angry at her friend in her life. But every time she even _thought_ about Meredith, she wanted to scream. "I hate her," she said out loud venomously. She got up and started pacing.  
>She felt it when someone else started walking up to the lake. She turned around to see who it was. Of course, it was Damon.<br>"What do you want?" she snapped at him. She didn't notice Damon's surprised expression and they way his eyes skimmed over every detail of her body and face. In a split second though, he regained his composure again.  
>"Nothing," he replied coolly, "I just wanted some quiet. Didn't know I'd run into you," he paused, "Is something wrong?" he asked frowning.<br>"As if _you'd_ care," she muttered. A little louder, she said, "Why don't you leave me alone and go pine after darling Elena some more?"  
>Damon's gaze darkened. "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.<br>"Seems like everyone's got hearing problems today. You heard me. Get _out_." She spat.  
>"Yes, it would do you good to listen to her," a voice came from the shadows. Both, Bonnie and Damon turned around to face the direction of the voice. It was Rhys. At his sight, Bonnie's lips instantly curled into a smile and her anger diffused.<br>"Rhys." She said. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and together they turned to Damon.  
>Damon, whose eyes had been fixed on the hand Rhys had on Bonnie's waist, looked up angrily at Rhys and asked, "Who the hell are <em>you<em>?"  
>"You must be Damon Salvatore," Rhys said.<br>"The one and only," Damon replied arrogantly, "I believe Bonnie and I were having a _private_ conversation," his eyes flickered to Rhys's hand again, "You should leave."  
>"And <em>I<em> believe our '_conversation_' is over. Come on, Rhys. Let's go." Bonnie said before Rhys could reply.

She threw one last look at Damon filled with so much hatred, that she was surprised he didn't burn down or something. However, the tree a few feet away from them burst into wild flames. Damon's head snapped around to look at the fast spreading fire, and Bonnie with Rhys, who was looking at her with approval, stepped away from Damon.

She heard a girl scream for help. She smiled and walked out of the ball holding Rhys's hand, intensely satisfied with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So…do you like it? I know, still not too much Bamon action, but just wait. I have many plans for this story, including maybe a Damon POV? I dunno, <strong>_**should**_** I include Damon's POV? Please tell me!  
>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
